The failure of an engine during flight can be very hazardous situation for an aircraft. A pilot must rapidly and correctly detect, diagnose, and take actions to correct the problem by implementing a series of emergency procedures. Often, there is little room for error in such situations. While some automatic engine failure and engine feathering systems do exist, such systems are primarily reserved to high-end aircraft and rely on integrated engine system sensors monitoring equipment operation (e.g., engine parameters) to detect failures.